This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 1999-01112, filed on Jan. 13, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting bracket that is used to mount a LCD module in a monitor case of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer uses an LCD device as a monitor since the LCD is compact. In recent years, the LCD also has been used for desktop computers since the LCD device also has the advantages of reducing both eye fatigue and electromagnetic radiation
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional LCD module. Referring to FIG. 1, an LCD module 110 includes a back light unit 140 and a LCD panel 120. The back light unit 140 and the LCD panel 120 are attached to each other by a rectangular rear main frame 150 and a front frame 160. The rear main frame 150 is usually made of a plastic material. The back light unit 140 includes a reflective plate 146, a waveguide plate 145, a first diffuser/protecting sheet 144, a first prism sheet 143, a second prism sheet 142, and a second diffuser/protecting sheet 141, each stacked in the above-described order such that the reflective plate 146 constitutes the back of the back light unit 140. The rectangular rear main frame 150 is coupled to the front frame 160 with the liquid crystal panel 120 and the back light unit 140 interposed therebetween. The front frame 160 has vertical and horizontal flange portions 161 and 162, respectively.
The above-described LCD module 110 is designed to be mounted on the monitor case of a portable computer. The rear main frame 150 has screw holes 151 provided at one of its sides, and the front frame 160 is provided at its vertical flange portion 161 with screw holes 163, which correspond to positions of the screw holes 151. The screw holes 151 and 163 will be described in more detail hereinbelow.
The conventional LCD module 110 is mounted on the monitor case of a computer using a side mounting technique to provide a larger display area. The above-described structure and a method for mounting the LCD module on the monitor case of a portable computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,139.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional monitor includes a front case 121 and a rear case 124. The rear case 124 is provided with screw holes 124a that correspond to locations of the screw holes 151 and 163 of the respective rear main frame 150 and the front frame 160 of FIG. 1 so as to mount the LCD module 110 onto the rear case 124 by screwing the screws 130 into the holes 124a, 151 and 163.
But, as LCD technology advances, the LCD module becomes thinner. This makes it very difficult to assemble the LCD module with the side mounting technique described above. More specifically, when the LCD module is mounted on the mainframe through the sides thereof, the area for screwing the screws through the sides becomes less since the thickness of the LCD module is reduced.
A conventional solution to this problem is to use a screw that has a diameter of less than about 2 mm. However, one problem with this solution is that the durability of the LCD module is weakened because of the small diameter of the screw. Also, the assembly process with such a screw is difficult. Further, it is likely that the screw will not be able to maintain its fastening position and will become loosened or will be removed from the various holes thereby causing the LCD module to become detached from the computer case.
To overcome the problems described above, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide an improved structure for mounting the LCD module to the monitor case using a side mounting technique and with screws that have sufficient diameter to maintain durability and the avoid the problems of the prior art.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a liquid crystal display module for use in a computer having a first frame and a second frame, wherein the first frame further includes horizontal and vertical flange portions such that the horizontal flange portion is substantially perpendicular to the vertical flange portion and the horizontal flange portion is substantially parallel to a surface of the front frame and in contact with a portion of the front frame, a rear monitor case for encasing the liquid display module such that rear monitor case covers the second frame, and a bracket having a vertical coupling portion and a horizontal coupling portion, wherein a first end of the vertical coupling portion is substantially perpendicular to the horizontal coupling portion, wherein the vertical coupling portion of the bracket is disposed on an inner surface of the vertical flange of the first frame and the horizontal coupling portion of the bracket is disposed on an outer surface of the second frame, wherein the vertical coupling portion couples the first frame and the rear monitor case, and wherein the horizontal coupling portion couples the second frame to the first frame and the rear monitor case.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a mounting bracket for assembling a LCD module having rear and front frames and a LCD panel mounted between the rear and front frames, wherein the mounting bracket includes a vertical portion, and a first horizontal portion, wherein the first horizontal portion is substantially perpendicular to a first end of the vertical portion.